Caos
by Mago
Summary: SE TT... Tomoyo ve algo que nadie mas puede ver...y entra en coma. Sakura, decidida a descubrir que es lo que aflige a su amiga entra a un juego...de vida o muerte


Nota de la Autora: Bien, primero que nada quiero agradecer a Lucero por decirme que tenia que terminar de escribir este fic. ¡Aunque tal vez sea a ella la única que le guste!! Pero no importa...por ella lo terminare... ¡Bien, los amantes de SS por favor no me maten!!! ¡En cambio, los amantes de TT ámenme!!! ¡Estoy de regreso con más fuerza!! Jejejejeje. ¡Lo siento, es solo que esa pareja se me hace súper linda!!! Bueno, regresando al tema principal...Esta historia definitivamente es de Sakura...pero no diré quien terminara siendo su pareja al final... ¡porque ni siquiera yo se!!  
  
Bien, acerca de la historia...  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
ENCUENTROS Y SORPRESAS INESPERADAS  
  
-Oh no, Dios, ¿porque a mi?- Un chico de cabellos azulados dice entre dientes. Mira hacia el reloj que se encuentra entre la mesa y gruñe. -¡6:23! ¡6:23! No lo puedo creer. ¡Jamás me había levantado tan temprano en mi vida!- Suspiró –Pero todo sea por ella. Todo sea por la bella Sakura.-  
  
XX  
  
-¿Que hiciste que???? ¡Kami-sama, Sakura no lo puedo creer!- Una voz aniñada dijo del otro lado de la línea. Sakura soltó una pequeña risilla. -¡Sabes muy bien que el jamás se levanta ante de las nueve!-  
  
-¡Lo se!- Sakura grito emocionada.  
  
-¡Oooohhhhhhhh, eres tan cruel!- Sakura escuchó el timbre.  
  
-Escucha Tomoyo, me tengo que ir, acaba de llegar, te hablo luego.- Sakura antes de colgar el teléfono aún escuchaba los gritos y risas emocionadas de Tomoyo. ¬¬°. Sakura se bajo de su cama. Se encogió de hombros cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron la loseta fría del cuarto. Tengo que poner alfombra...  
  
Hizo una nota mental mientras entre caminaba y corria a la puerta. Su aliento se congelo en su boca cuando vio a Eriol. Su pelo que le cubria parcialmente los ojos estaba ligeramente alborotado. Sus profundos ojos oscuros estaban un poco aumentados por los lentes que posaban en su rostro. Su camisa azul marino estaba abierta y la camisa blanca debajo era totalmente visible. Sakura no podía hacer nada mas que mirarlo de pies a cabeza.  
  
-¿Que, me llamaste a la mitad de la noche solo para eso?- Una voz profunda dijo. Aunque aparentaba disgusto, Sakura vio que en su cara habia una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-De hecho, algo asi.- Sakura dijo regresando la sonrisa, tomandolo de la mano y cerrando la puerta detrás de el. –Te ves mejor cuando te acabas de despertar.- Sakura comento cuando ya estaban sentados.  
  
-Digo lo mismo.-  
  
Sakura repentinamente se dio cuenta con que estaba vestida. Sus pijamas. Una camiseta larga y unos shorts. Apenada, dejo que su largo cabello castaño cubriera su rostro. Eriol estiro su mano y coloco su cabello detrás de su oreja.  
  
-Mas vale Srta. Kinomoto, que tenga una buena explicación por haberme levantado a esta hora! Prácticamente a la mitad de la noche!-  
  
Sakura rio.  
  
-Dudo que pueda llamarle 'a la mitad de la noche' cuando ya el sol esta prácticamente en todo su esplendor!-  
  
Era el turno de Eriol para ruborizarse.  
  
-Eh...este bueno....tu sabes mi horario...- Dijo, rascándose detrás de la cabeza, una sonrisa estupida en su rostro.  
  
-¡Me fascina cuando te pones asi!- Sakura dijo, subiendose a su regazo y plantandole un beso, causando que Eriol se tornara un rojo mas oscuro.  
  
-¿Y eso porque fue?- Pregunto confundido.  
  
-¡Por ser tan lindo!-  
  
¬¬U -Yo lindo?- Tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos y empezo a darle cosquillas. Los dos estaban demasiado ocupados como para sentir la presencia que a cada minuto se hacia mas fuerte.  
  
XX  
  
-Repítelo.- Touya dijo, una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Tienes que querer subirte tanto el autoestima? Macho egocentrico...me escuchaste la primera vez.- Tomoyo dijo, pegándole con una toalla a su novio.  
  
-Como no serlo, cuando tienes a aun angel a tu lado que te ama?-  
  
-Solo porque dijiste eso lo repetire...te amo.-  
  
-Eres mia.- Touya dijo, tomandola de la cintura y dandole un beso.  
  
-Touya! Ya me tengo que ir al trabajo...- Tomoyo se detuvo a la mitad de la oracion. Un sentimiento de horror acentuándose en la punta de su estomago. Detuvo sus pasos y sintió como se desvanecia. Pero antes de caer, sintió las fuertes manos de Touya deteniendola de una caida.  
  
-Tomoyo, que pasa?- Touya dijo, su voz baja, llena de preocupación.  
  
-E...el...el...fin.- Fue lo unico que dijo antes de ser devorada por una serie de imágenes, cada una pasando demasiado rapido como para que tuvieran sentido.  
  
XX  
  
Syaoran se detuvo. Algo andaba mal...lo sentia. Algo estaba mal con su amada Tomoyo...  
  
Dio una vuelta en U y se dirigio al aeropuerto, excediendo por mucho el limite de velocidad.  
  
XX  
  
-Sa...sakura?- La voz de Tomoyo era debil, pero aun asi, Sakura al escucharla rapidamente fue al lado de su amiga para estar con ella.  
  
-Si Tomoyo?- Sakura dijo, tomando la mano de su amiga.  
  
-Sakura...- Tomoyo se solto en llanto, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.  
  
-Tomoyo, que sucede?-  
  
-Sakura...sakura...vi el fin Sakura...- Tomoyo dijo, tratando de detener las incontrolables lagrimas que rodaban por su perfecto rostro de porcelana.  
  
-El fin de que Tomoyo?- Sakura dijo, tratando de reconfortar a su mejor amiga.  
  
-Sakura...tengo que ver a Li.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desvanecerse por completo.  
  
Al anochecer, un medico con el rostro preocupado salio de Cuidados Intensivos. Todos los que se encontraban ahí se juntaron alrededor de el, esperando saber algo de Tomoyo. El doctor les sacudio la cabeza, y con voz apesadumbrada les dio las noticias.  
  
-La Srta. Daidouji he entrado en coma.-  
  
NA: se tira al piso, tratando de evadir las verduras podridas que le han aventado De acuerdo... se agacha nuevamente, pero esta vez sin suerte, limpia su ojo con la manga de su blusa parece que no les gusto...pero que puedo hacer? corre hacia un cuarto y cierra la puerta contra la gente enfurecida Algo si les voy a decir...QUE LI SHAORAN ES MIO!!!!! Sale corriendo del cuarto para enfrentarse contra la furia...  
  
POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!! ES MI UNICA ESPERANZA!!!!!!!! Es aplastada por toda la gente. Lo único que se escucha: LUCERO, ESTAS MUERTA!!!!!!! 


End file.
